Untitled
by Allira Kyle
Summary: The scouts turn on Serena whats a girl to do? Kick you butt, thats what. Another charmed xover. I'm getting famous for these .
1. Chapter 1 REREAD!

Okay, this is something that I'm just gonna play around with. If you like it, I keep going. If you don't like it, than screw you. But seriously I'm not sure if im gonna keep this going but tell me if I should.

Just a couple of notes.

1. they do not and will not have matching names.

2.if you don't have anything positive to review about this fic than don't review AT ALL! Praise and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISM are welcome.

3. Serena's powers are control over all elements even the lower ones and Prue's powers and she can shimmer.

4. The outers and Artemis and Rini and everyone in the charmed shows are the only ones that know. Her other family doesn't know. They just know that she has sisters.

5. I know the names of the Japanese series but its better for me to use the american names. But for some of them I might switch back and forth.

6. I don't really like Rini but she's gonna be good.

7. Piper moved P3 to Tokyo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

'Oh man I'm gonna be so late, I'm gonna kill Piper, Paige, and Chris for making me stay for that vanquish.' Serena thought as she ran around the corner and bumped into someone. "Slow down kitten, you're gonna get yourself hurt one day." Said an amused voice.

She looked up and saw Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, and Hotaru. "Sorry. Chris made us stay for a vanquish and I'm late for a scout meeting." "Do you mind if we come with you?" Setsuna asked. "No, I don't think that they'll mind."serena said and they followed her up the temple stairs. When they got to the door they heard them talking.

"So Darien, when do you think we should tell meatballhead about us?" came Raye's overly sweet voice.(man I hate her)

"When she finds out." Darien said. And the group inside laughed.

"I think we should just kick her out. I mean, all she does is whine and eat and sleep." Came Lita's voice.

"And she's always late. She doesn't deserve to be princess." Said Mina

"I agree with you all. But what about the crystal? Only she can wield it." Said Amy

"We'll just take it from her and than find a way for me, the new queen and princess, to use it." Raye said.

"How about when she comes we just lay on all the news and get it over with when she comes." Said Luna.

"Wait you guys, think about what you're saying! Serena is more powerful than any of you know even without the crystal. Plus this is treason! Somehow Queen Serenity, past and future, will find out about this and will have your powers taken away and have you put into exile or even worse, kill you!"

"Look Artemis, either your with us, or your not. I don't care if you do live with me." Mina said.

"I choose to stand by the original royal family." Artemis said and turned to leave when the door opened and a smirking Hotaru, a deathly calm Michelle, a livid Amara, and a smirking Serena all with death in their eyes. Hotaru and Michelle were holding back Amara from going in there and beating the hell outta them.

"Ser, Serena, how long have you been standing there?" Darien sputtered.

"Long enough, thank you, for staying by my side Artemis, you will be well rewarded." Serena smiled down on him.

"Anything for you princess."

"As for you guys." Serena squinted her eyes and the book Amy had down in front of her came up and hit her in the nose pretty hardcausing a bruise. Hotaru and Michelle chuckled and Amara smirked but didn't stop struggling. In their moment of weakness they accidentally let amara go and she landed a blow on Lita's nose causing it to bleed and kicked her in the stomach and one in Darien's 'love below' and punched him in the gut and kicked Raye in the face and punched in the jaw causing her jaw to dislocate and brusing her cheek and punched her again causing nose to bleed and giving her a black eye. She then turned to Mina and just gave her swift uppercut. Then turned to Luna andgave her a nice hard kick. She then turned to face Serena. "Feel better now?" Michelle asked. "Yeah I'm getting there." Then they all turned to leave when they all heard "KISS THIS BITCH!" They turned around and saw one of Raye's flaming charm-y sticky thingies heading straight for Serena. Serena raised her hand and the charmy thingy turned to ice and dropped 3 feet in front of her. "I suggest that you don't do that again Raye." Serena said and walked out. The outers and Artemis following her. But before she left she noticed that a purple tint in Amy,Lita, and Mina's eyes had dissappeared.

"Oh Kami, what have we done? I just turned on my best friend." Ami said and collapsed in a fit of tears.

"Luna, what happened? How could we say those things about her?" Lita asked crying herself but went to consol Ami.

"You saw the light that's what happened." Luna answered.

"You did this. You made us turn on our best friend you, you." Mina couldn't finish her sentence because she too collapsed in a fit of tears.

"I'm not sorry we did this." Everyone turned to look at Darien who had pulled Raye into his lap.

"Neither am I. All we did was put that overgrown baby in her place." Raye said. "Besides, now darien and I can be together. Just as were always ment to be." Then they kissed. The other scouts turned away in disgust and Luna just smiled happily. "You see? This is how it's supposed to happen. A strong queen and a strong king ruling together side by side." Luna said.

"If they are our future royal families than I don't want to be a part of it." Mina said. A column of pinkish whitish light appeared and a now 13 year old Rini came out of the column followed by what looked like a white version of Luna P. She looked the same only now she was taller. Maybe about 5'3 and instead of the red eyes she ice blue eyes.

"Rini. What are you doing here and what happened to your eyes?" Darien came over to hug his daughter

"Don't come near me you pig!" Rini backflipped to put some distance in between her and him. "You are no longer my father." She went over to where Lita was consoling Mina and Ami. "You guys can stop crying now. Mama said that she forgives you. Present and future.

"Thank you Rini. Where's Luna P.?" Mina asked.

"When they," she gestured toward Luna, Raye, and Darien "turned on Mama they changed the course of history. Since Artemis is the only cat loyal to the original royal family Luna P. changed colors so I just call it Arty for now." She explained.

"So I'm guessing that since your eyes are no longer their usual color and the way you just treated Darien that you have a new father?" Ami said

"You are correct but mama told me not to tell you who it is."

"But what about me and Darien? Aren't we the new king and queen of Crystal Tokyo?" Raye asked.

"Nope you just made life harder on yourselves." Rini smirked at how pale the 2 just went.

"But what about me princess?" Luna asked

"Well let's just say that your no more happier than they are." Rini nodded towards the 2 lovers. She smiled when Luna looked scared.

"When do we get to see Serena?" Lita asked. "I really want to apologize to her."

"I know you do. Meet me at 459 Juuban(only thing I could come up with) ave. at 2:30. And you guys" the loyal scouts looked at her "don't worry about it. Mama will forgive you. Why do think your not as bruised as Raye is?" she smiled at them and faded out.

"Well we better go home." Lita said.

"Wait you guys," they turned to look at Raye "are you just going to leave me here?"

"Yes Raye. We are. If you did this to Serena, your best friend, than what will stop you from doing the same things to us." With that said ami turned around and walked down the stairs with Ami and Lit following her."

End Chapter 1

So what do you guys think? This was 4 pages so I hope you liked it. I'm looking for 10-15 reviews or else I'm not gonna post the next chapter which by the way is already made. So review review review!!

Good night everyone!

Lady Darkfire


	2. Chapter 2 REREAD!

(CHAPTER REMODELED!!)I got so many reviews in such a short amount of time. I'm so happy! Thank you all so much. So I guess it would be rude to ignore your questions right? Ok review responses

Chaos Babe - yes. Begging helps. Although I do prefer death threats.

Serena – thank you. Hope you like the rest of the story

LadyBlackIce01 - You know that's a very good question. It's whoever you guys want it to be. But I am NOT I repeat, am NOT gonna make this a Cole/Serena, Chris/Serena, or Darien/Serena. I see to many Darien/Serena fics and it's starting to get to me. When you analyze it a bit you see what an ass Darien is. I haven't seen the Stars series so I have no idea who Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are.

Emmastarz – if you scroll down just a little bit more it'll say chapter 2 and then start reading

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl – I did. Just keep scrolling down

Inuyashafan65 – thank you. Praise means a lot.

Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, and for the ages:

Serena: 18

The inner scouts: 19

Darien, Andrew: 21

The outer scouts: 20

Artemis looks: 21

Rini: 13

And Piper already had Chris and Wyatt. But Chris decided to stay anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, unless there is some weird twist of fate, own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

Chapter 2

459 Juuban Ave. At 2:30 p.m.

In front of a victorian looking house (remember what Halliwell Manor looked like? That's what the house looks like) stood 3 girls.

"Where's Rini? She should be here by now." Said an impatient Lita.

"She probably had some things to do." Said Amy

"Well I'm not gonna wait any longer." Lita said and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a man, a very cute man, came to answer the door. "Lita, I think we. Should. Wait. Hello." Mina came running up behind Lita. When she noticed the guy at the door that Lita was currently gawking at. "Hey you guys, wha's wrong?" Amy came up. Then they all stood gawking at the guy. What does he look like? Well I'm glad you asked that question. He had silver hair down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, which was loosely tied in a low ponytail. He had forest green eyes and through the black muscle shirt you could see well-defined muscles. Needless to say the girls were practically drooling with him looking on with amusement. And slight anger?

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked

"Yes, um, does Serena Tsukino live here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah come on in. I'll go get her for you." He said and led them into the living room where 3 women were sitting watching t.v.

"Artemis, who are they?" a pretty girl who was pale and had black hair asked.

'Artemis? Must be a weird coincidence.' Amy thought as she looked up at Artemis. 'But even though Artemis is supposed a cat he does look a little bit like him.'

"They're looking for Serena." He said.

"Well I'm Paige. And this is Piper. We're Serena's sisters." Paige said. And pointed to a girl with long brown hair to her lower back.

'Sisters? Serena never said she had sisters.'

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Mina. And this Amy and Lita."

"Serena has mentioned you all. Have a seat" Piper said.

"I have to get back to my temp. job. It was nice meeting you guys." Paige said.

"Same here."

A baby monitor went off. "Oh that's Chris. I'll go get Serena."

"You called?" A boy came in out of nowhere (I hope you guys know what Chris looks like.).

"Not you Chris, baby Chris. Oh yeah, these are Serena's friends. Lita, Mina, and Amy." Piper said and went up stairs.

"I've heard about you guys. Nice to finally meet the sailor scouts, or what's left on them based on what Rini and Serena have told me."

"You know?!" Lita said. She didn't think that Serena had told anyone.

"Of course he knows, he's family." Said a very different looking Serena coming down the stairs.

"Oh Kami, Serena what did you do to your hair." Mina said. Serena now had flaming red hair. It seemed to still be the same length but it was in a very high ponytail that end at her lower back.

"I washed the dye out." Said Serena. "I've never been a real blonde I just got tired at looking at red hair everyday so I kept putting temporary dyes in it."

"Well you look good with red hair." Amy said.

"Why are you guys here? I thought that I was to weak."

"Serena, we didn't mean it. None of it. Luna did something, I don't know what, but please forgive us." Lita said and looked like she was on the brink of tears. Mina and Amy were already crying silently.

"I know. I forgive you." Serena said. They smiled and gave them hug.

"Serena, where's Artemis and Rini?"

"Rini's at Setsuna's house with Hotaru and Artemis is right behind you." She pointed behind them to the hotty that opened the door.

"Oh my God, Artemis is that you?" Mina said.

"That's what she said isn't it?" he smirked.

"Wow, how did this happen, and come you didn't tell us you have sisters and how come you never told us you have red hair?" Lita asked.

"To answer the last 2 questions its because you never asked and you might wanna sit down because your first question is gonna take a while to answer." Serena said and sat down gesturing for them to sit down to.

End Chapter 2

I've decided that since I've gotten so many reviews in such a short amount of time, I'm gonna post sooner. Hope you like the chappy.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hides behind desk away from angry readers) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I really don't have a good excuse for not updating, wait yes I do! No I don't. I'd like to thank all of the people who told me my stories weren't crappy. I love you all! Dedications are at the bottom. Sorry if this chapter isn't very long.

And Andrew knows about Serena being a witch.

And another thing, I also have problems with putting people in their respective personalities so I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC

And I took out Phoebe. We had 1 to many sisters. Remember, power of 3 not 4.

Now just like I promised here is the next chappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Sailor Moon. But I do own the story.

Chapter 3 

"So what do you guys want to know?" Serena asked.

"How did Artemis turn human?" Lita asked.

"Because he deserved it."

"Who did it?"

"I did."

"How?"

Serena thought for a moment before answering Lita's question. "Because I can. It's complicated. I'm part demon, part witch and with the fact that I'm originally from the moon kinda complicates things, ya know?"

"Since when were you part witch, part demon?" Mina asked.

"Since I was born." She said.

"Will you please stop giving us short answers and explain." Amy said

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Since when were you part witch part demon?"

"I told you, ever since I was born!"

"Okay, let me rephrase the question why didn't you tell us that you were part witch, part demon."

"I also told you this, because you've never asked!" They saw that she was smirking which meant that she knew she was toying with them.

"Serena stop." Lita said.

Serena put her best innocent face on. "Stop what?"

"Can you please just explain?"

{If I haven't mentioned this, Artemis left them room to do only God knows what. I don't even know yet.}

"Okay. Well first I should start out with the fact that I'm adopted." They all looked at her weird. Then Mina burst out, "I knew something was up! You look nothing like Ikuko or Kenji, come to think of it, neither does Sammy." "Mina, will you please let me finish?" "Oops, sorry."

"Anyway, I just found out when I was about 15. A year after I became Sailor Moon. Ikuko and Kenji told me I was adopted and that my real mother and father left me to them because I was in danger. Of what we're still trying to figure out. Anyway, my mother was a witch and she is Piper and Paige's mom too. Except Piper's father was human, Paige's father was a whitelighter, and my father was a demon. The source of all evil's right hand man in fact. Anyway, a whitelighter is a witch's guardian angel. Piper and Paige came looking for me. You see, we had another sister, Prue. She was killed and the power of 3 was shot. Without the power of 3 we are defenseless against higher level demons that need the power of 3 to say the spell. They found me, obviously and we've been fighting off demons. That's why I was always late for meeting and fights. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What are your powers?" Amy asked.

Serena smiled. "I'll show you later."

"Okay than how about who is Rini's father?" Lita asked.

"That's a very good question."

"You mean that you don't know!"

"That is correct my fellow scout. I have no idea who the father of my child is." Serena said grinning. {She needs o go on Maury}

DING DONG!!

"I got it!!!!!"

End chp. 3

Long enough for you? Boy I hope so. I'm tired. This chapter is here by dedicated to:

EternalMoonFighter

Fleur

Zpen Sven

Taylor 9.0

Shatteredimageofblood

Demonkitty2007

k-chan

shalimar

Thanks again for reassuring me. I love you guys!

CMC6492


End file.
